pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:YomiPrincess
Archivo:Defoko_icon_by_yen.gifPresentandome a mí :3 Archivo:Perfil_de_Yomi.png Etto... yo soy Yomi-chan :3 soy la más peque de toda mi generación TT^TT Mi hermanita es Kris.... y la odio por que sé la pasa jodiendome -.-'.... pero la amo por que es mi befita y puedo contar con ella n.n]] Tengo 11 años, cumplo él 12 de Agosto y soy muy kawaiiosa!! :3 jejejeje nwn..... etto..... soy fanduber, coplayer y anime lover!! y pues eso es lo unico que tienen que saber sobre mi x3 Yane!! Archivo:BRS.jpg ---- My Friends! Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngKristiArchivo:Cara_feliz_de_Riolu.pngMi hermosa, y jodona amada hermanita nwn la conozco desde hace 6 años y es mi Beffita amada y adorada!! <3 Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Charmander.pngFabianArchivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png Mi queridicimo hermanito de PE. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngMarcoArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Soy su tia en PE pero es como mi hermanito nwn, tambien es hermano de Kristi. Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.pngYenArchivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEs una hermosa chica, que le gustan mis fandubs de que sean un asco es una gran dibujante, amante de las cabras, y una chica genial y muy kawaiiosa nwn. Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.pngAriArchivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngUna fanduber genial, y gran amiga nwn Mis Metas ¿? *Conseguir 100 ediciones *Conseguir 200 ediciones *Lograr hacer muy buenos fandubs nwn *Aprenter a dibujar kawaiiosamente !! creo lograrlo UwU' *1 solo día sin casi matarme con mis tios *El proximo año ir a la siguiente convención con mi cosplay *Aprender a coser hacer mis cosplays *Dejar de traumarme con todas las canciones de HaruhiePROJECTx no *Éscaparme un día a casa de Fatima y darle un buen susto xD *Dejar de temerle al mariguano del OXXO *Hacer que Maya perro dejé de pasearme cuando yo la paseo a ella -.-' *Terminar la apuesta con mi tio *Comprar mi salita para mi cuarto *Comprar un Frigobar para mi habitación *Dejar de hacer locuras por un día lo lograré ni aún que esté invernando TTwTT *Comer el arroz de mi tio me voy a morir si lo hago *Ir a un curso de verano de chiste!! Personajes que soy de otros Animes <3 Madoka Magica: Mami Mirai Nikki: Yuno To Love Ru: Yami Zero no Tsukaima: Tiffania Shakugan no Shana: Inu X Boku SS: Ririchiyo Air TV: Misuzu Clannad: Fuko Tekken: Alisa Final Fantasy 7: Tifa Final Fantasy 10: Yuna Final Fantasy 13: Vanille Sakura Card Captor: Tomoyo Elfen Lied: Lucy School Days: Kotohona Tengen Toppa: Yoko Chobits: Chii Dears: Miu Fairy Tail: Lucy Rozen Maiden: Kirakishou Lucky Stars: Tsukasa Touhou: Momiji Kobato: Kobato Kore wa Zombie desu ka?: Eucliwood Hellscythe Magical Doremi: Onpu Segawa Angel Beats: Yui Toradora: Minorin Shuffle!: Kaede KissXSis: Ako Maburaho: Yuna 11 Eyes: Misuzu Hayate no gotoku: Athena Kaichou wa maid-sama: Honoka Karin: Karin Kami-chama Karin: Karin Tsubasa Chronicles: Mokona Sailor Moon: Mina Kaleido Star: Sora Special A: Megumi Itazura na kiss: Kotoko Onegai Teacher: Misuho Onegai Twins: Karen Shugo Chara: Rima Full moon so Sagashite: Meroko Yui Kimi ga Nozumo Eien: Akane Sumiya Princes Sister: Aria Princess Tutu: Ahiru Sora no Otoshimonou: Ikaros Kanokon: Chizuru Dragon Crisis: Ai Baka no Test: Mizuki Kanon: Ayu Dog Days: Milhiore The Idol Master: Yayoi Kanamemo: Mika Kujiin Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: Stocking Anarchy Algunos Fandubs mios x3 http://www.mediafire.com/?d2d4365lksqfchq----------------> Orange~ Eding 2 Toradora! http://www.mediafire.com/?gz9rpuid5nqjdcs----------------> Let me be whit You~ Opening Chobits http://www.mediafire.com/?fvgmbmaqdxk4968-------------> Makasete Toningt~ Opening Kore wa Zombie de su ka? - ESE ES UN FANDUB DE HARUHIEPROJECTX Onegai escuchenlos!!! >^< Firmas :3 ¿Me firmas? x3 Me firmo yo misma!! --Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart Archivo:Kawaii_Stars_by_MieMie_Chan.gif Pues...La gente que derrama sangre...solo existe para morir 20:08 1 jun 2012 (UTC) [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| Kill all covie bastards ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 20:49 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Un saludo de Pyramid Head [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 21:38 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Te firmo porque me caes muy bien :3Archivo:Gallade_mini.gif Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif * yo firmo por que me me gusta tu perfíl >w< etto,espero que seamos amigas alguna vez Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 13:10 2 jun 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo[[Usuario: Lowbia|'La princesa Mononoke:']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'la princesa de los lobos']] 13:40 2 jun 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo :3 Pero antes una cosita xD Ruko Yokune(UTAU) es Darky, Miku Hatsune es Ari y Rin Kagamine es Sofi~ Espero entiendas xD es que no se pueden repetir los roles .v. Y solo puedes ser un Vocaloid y un UTAU xDU ♪αη αηgєℓ ιη тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ...Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif¿¢αη уσυ ѕтαу ωιтн мє?♪ 21:23 5 jun 2012 (UTC)